The invention relates to a soil cultivating machine.
In known machines of this type (European Publications 0 152 892, 0 293 675, German Utility Patent 87 07 829), the holding parts consist of panels, to which the implements are fixed with their attachment part by means of separate connecting elements. In this connection, the connecting elements may be formed by screws and/or by a connecting bolt defining a predetermined breaking point. In a further, known machine (German Utility Patent 85 32 161), the holding part of the holding arm is constructed with a receiving socket, in which the cylindrically constructed connecting part is accommodated. At its front end that is averted from the working part of the implement, the connecting part is provided with a coaxial threaded stem, which reaches through a borehole at the rear end of the receiving socket and serves to fix the implement by means of an exterior adjusting nut. In all of the embodiments, the attachment of the implements requires separate connecting parts, which must be attached by means of auxiliary implements.